Pensar demasiado
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: La idea de ser o dejar de ser… la idea de amar, o dejar de amar. ¿Por qué pensar tanto, si de todas maneras vas a perder? Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked".


**Resumen: **La idea de ser o dejar de ser… la idea de amar, o dejar de amar. ¿Por qué pensar tanto, si de todas maneras vas a perder?

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **Greg-Mycroft. (Mystrade).

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **2,068.

**Notas: **_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

**Fecha: **28/06/2014.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Canción**** con la ****cual****participo****:** I've got you under my skin. Frank Sinatra.

* * *

**Pensar demasiado.**

_Don't you know little fool. __(No lo sabes, pequeño tonto)_

_You never can win (__Nunca __podrás __ganar__)_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality. __(__Utiliza __tu__cabeza__, __despierta__ a la __realidad__.)_

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que se arrepentiría de todo lo que él era...

Bueno, arrepentido tal vez no era justamente como se sentía, quizás un poco contrariado simplemente. Pero evidentemente no estaba encontrando la manera idónea de yuxtaponer su posición en el gobierno, y un relacionamiento, que aun era muy nuevo y por ello, delicado.

Por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía seguro… algo para nada cómodo de sentir.

Suspiró de manera cansada al dejar caer su chaqueta en el perchero, sin tomar en cuenta que allí podía llegar a arrugarse. Su reloj marcaba más de la media noche, y si bien ese no había sido el día en que sus deberes habían terminado más tarde, se sentía más cansado que en cualquier otra jornada.

Llenó su copa de brandy, con un poco más de lo habitual, necesitaba algo con que relajarse. Y no iba a estar ebrio por solo una copa de brandy un poco mas llena de lo que acostumbraba.

Aflojo la corbata, pero se negó a sí mismo la comodidad de desprender el primer botón de su camisa. Lo que necesitaba pensar, bien lo podía hacer con él bien vestido, aun.

No era algo tan difícil, al menos no debería de serlo; pero al parecer, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, una y otra vez. Porque lo cierto es que ambos eran hombres que estaban entregados por entero a sus trabajos, ambos eran ya grandes para estar buscando algo que no fuera estabilidad; y siendo cien por ciento sincero, y si había algo tenía él para ofrecer, era justamente eso: estabilidad.

Greg parecía estar conforme con como se iban desarrollando las cosas entre ellos; las cenas, las veladas pasadas en su casa, en completa tranquilidad y sin ninguno de los sobresaltos habítales de sus respectivos trabajos. Pero si bien Mycroft había hecho todo lo posible para que las cosas se dieran de esa manera, sabia que no siempre podría ponderar las horas al lado del Inspector sobre algún llamado de urgencia que lo requiriera.

Tal vez Greg lo entendería, después de todo conocía más que la mayoría, acerca de su real desempeño en el gobierno, muy lejano a ser solo un puesto de menor importancia, como él mismo decía. Pero cada vez que imaginaba los diferentes escenarios de un acontecimiento parecido, las posibles respuestas del Inspector no eran del todo alentadoras.

—Señor, el auto esta listo para llevarlo a casa, en cuanto de la orden. —Anthea anunció, luego de unos suaves golpes en la puerta que de todas maneras no tuvo contestación. La mujer lo observaba con tranquilidad, extrañamente olvidada de su inseparable teléfono.

—Está bien. Puedes decirle al chofer que se vaya, y tú también puedes retirarte querida, creo que me quedare aquí esta noche.

—¿Trabajo señor? Si es así, puedo quedarme a ayudar.

Mycroft sonrió, negando suavemente a su asistente.

—No tienes que preocuparte, de este trabajo me encargo yo.

La joven mujer asintió, no había necesidad de mas palabras, por mas importante que fuera su trabajo al lado del señor Holmes, siempre habría cosas de las cuales su jefe se encargaría personalmente. Saludó cortésmente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Mycroft volvió a quedar solo, solo y en completo silencio, para recrear cada escenario posible, en donde no parecía haber un 'final feliz' para él. Y quizás las palabras de Sherlock ahora tenían más peso que en la tarde en que las pronunció.

Pero pensar en su hermano, o en lo que sea que haya dicho este solo para molestarlo, en esos momentos no era de importancia para él.

Saco su teléfono, marcando el número conocido, ese que ni siquiera estaba agentado en la memoria del aparato por motivos de seguridad, bastaba con que solo él lo supiera. Así era mejor.

Esperó el tiempo necesario, cuando en otras circunstancias hubiera bufado con enojo, luego del segundo tono de espera.

La voz sonó cansada del otro lado de la línea, y por un segundo siquiera se arrepintió de haber hecho la llamada.

—Buenas noches, lamento haber llamado tan tarde. —Se apresuro a decir, cerrando sus ojos para recordar la razón por la cual había marcado el número del Inspector en primer lugar.

«Buenas noches a ti, Mycroft. Y no tienes porque disculparte.» Greg comento en voz cansada, sin poder evitar bostezar al final de la frase. «Espera. ¿No olvide una cita, no?»

Mycroft tuvo que reír, había seguido el día del Inspector durante un tiempo, y sabía que había sido bastante movido y ajetreado. Y teniendo el conocimiento de que su hermano menos también había estado en medio, podía hacerse una idea de que tan 'difícil' había sido en definitiva.

—No, claro que no. Solo llamaba para… —Suspiró, buscando las palabras justas, esas que no tenía en esos momentos. —Me gustaría verte. —Acabó diciendo, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sus propias palabras resonaron fuertemente dentro de su cabeza. Palabras por las cuales, Sherlock había hecho cosas que resultaron un tanto perjudiciales para sí mismo, como para las personas que más lo querían… Quizás, él terminaría haciendo lo mismo, si seguía su propio consejo.

Tal vez unas horas, al menos, ser un poco diferente a como él mismo se había formado en todos esos años.

La línea quedó en silencio por un lapso de tiempo considerable. Mycroft solo respiro sonoramente cuando oyó el movimiento del otro hombre a través del aparato telefónico.

«Puedo estar vestido en unos minutos, solo dime donde quieres que vaya.» Greg balbuceo, apresurado y obviamente nervioso.

Mycroft sonrió, un poco más tranquilo. Probablemente, la mejor solución para sus problemas por esa única vez, seria no pensar en realidad.

—No hace falta… puedo ir hacia allí. Si no te molesta, digo. —Comenzó a ponerse de pie antes de tener a un solicito Lestrade diciéndole que no lo molestaba recibirlo, y que lo esperaba en su casa.

No sería su muerte, por una vez, llegar al apartamento de Greg en un taxi.

Volvió a tomar sus cosas, su saco y su abrigo; su inseparable paraguas y el portafolio. Generalmente Anthea lo llevaba a casa al finalizar el día, pero por esa vez, podía ir con él a donde iba.

Podía hacerse una idea acerca de lo que el Inspector podría estar haciendo en esos momentos, limpiando seguramente, y poniendo en orden lo que para él era el caos permanente de su casa.

Rara vez había estado en el apartamento de Greg, más que para entregar alguna información vital, y en esos momentos, tanto su hermano como el doctor Watson se encontraban allí también.

Un muy sonriente Greg lo recibió con alegría –y aun sin poder esconder un poco de su nerviosismo–, mientras pedía las disculpas debidas por el desorden general de su casa, luego de arreglar lo más desastroso, al parecer. Mycroft se abstuvo de decir una sola palabra al respecto, no estaba allí para hacer una revisión de la forma en la que el inspector vivía.

—Lamento molestar tan tarde… —Pidió por su parte, aun teniendo muy en cuenta que el día del inspector había sido más pesado que el suyo propio.

—No. No está bien… me alegra que hayas venido. —Greg agitó su corto cabello, sabiendo que era estúpido que permanecer ambos parados allí, pero sin saber si ofrecerle alguna bebida, o simplemente un té, sería lo más adecuado para ese momento.

—No hace falta que me ofrezcas nada, Greg. —Mycroft cortó la línea de pensamientos del hombro, antes de simplemente suspirar. —Perdón, sé que es extraño… pero solamente tenía que verte, me iré en unos minutos. De verdad. ¡Lamento haber venido a molestarte!

¿Era eso? Simplemente necesitaba verlo… ¿Y luego?

—No puedes irte… Lo siento. Sé que eres un hombre ocupado, pero si has venido hasta aquí es porque algo sucede… —Sonrió de lado ante la mirada sorprendida del mayor de los Holmes. —Vamos, no llegado a Detective Inspector por nada, Mycroft.

Greg suspiro cuando el silencio se colgó entre ellos, aun parados en medio de la sala, a muy pocos pasos el uno del otro, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a acortas las distancia.

—Solo necesitaba verte.

—Pues aquí estoy, y ya que tu también estas… ¿Por qué no tomamos algo?

Mycroft asintió, aunque aun sentía el sabor del brandy en su despacho.

—No es necesario… —Comenzó Mycroft otra vez, pero Greg no lo dejo terminar. Con un poco de exasperación, el inspector cerró las distancias entre sus cuerpos, presionando sus labios en un sutil pero sentido beso.

Holmes gimió, un poco debido a lo sorpresivo de la acción, antes de dejarse guiar por el hombre que en esos mismos momentos lo estaba haciendo replantearse su vida entera.

Tal vez podría dejar todo. Quizás seguir el ejemplo de Sherlock e inventar su propio empleo, sería algo así como un asesor muy especial; así no tardaría mucho en llegar a su retiro. Y él y Greg podrían irse lejos de Londres, tal vez a Cardiff, y simplemente desfrutar de su vejez juntos, y tranquilos.

—Generalmente me llevas a lugares llenos de gente, jamás pude hacer esto. —Murmuró Greg, aun casi pegado a su boca, con una sonrisa altanera bailándole en las comisuras de los labios.

Mycroft simplemente asintió, seguro de que no tenía palabras o excusas para explicar su leve reticencia –a pesar de sentirse por demás apegado a Greg– para que nunca hasta esos momentos, hubiesen estado solos.

Asintió sin ganas de seguir pensando, de seguir poniendo sobre su balanza mental, los pros y los contras de esa nueva experiencia en su vida. Y en cuanto sus hombros cayeron, en obvio signo de rendición. Su cuerpo entero cayó y se dejo hacer por las manos de Greg.

Guiar, dejarse guiar… no había mucha diferencia, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Siempre había llevado las riendas de su propia vida, y si podía… las de los demás también.

Despertó un poco a la realidad, solo cuando su espalda choco contra el colchón de la cama de Greg, viéndose a si mismo excitado y desordenado, mientras Lestrade preguntaba si podía seguir.

No era rara su pregunta, después de todo, su relación se había llevado extremadamente formal, y tal vez, un poco distante hasta esos momentos. Primero: porque él necesitaba esa distancia. Y segundo: porque tenía estar donde estaba en esos momentos. A merced de lo que verdaderamente quería, y había estado muy temeroso de salir a buscar, o pedir.

No simple placer, no el placer del sexo solamente. Ese lo había sentido en innumerables ocasiones, y sin embargo en ningún aspecto se habían parecido a ese momento. No. Aquello a lo que temía, era a estar tan perdido… tan enamorado, que nada mas importara para él.

Greg había conseguido eso, y Mycroft había alcanzado a su vez, una edad en la que solo se puede tener una cosa a la cual ponderar.

Se giro entre las sabanas, bajo el abrazo protector –y un tanto posesivo– de Greg; para ver su rostro completamente descansado y tranquilo. Perder eso sería una locura, y perder todo lo que había construido hasta esos momentos también.

Y conservar ambas al mismo tiempo parecía tan difícil, e imposible.

—Sea lo que sea que estas pensando, puede esperar hasta mañana. ¿No crees?

La voz de Greg se oyó ahogada entre la almohada, y parte del hombro de Mycroft.

—Es importante. —Retrucó Holmes, sin saber si su compañero estaba dormido del todo como para entenderlo.

Un gruñido y la sensación de que sus cuerpos ya no podían estar más pegados, cuando Greg se removió contra su costado derecho.

—Mañana, sea lo que sea… no es tan importante. Mañana vuelves a ser Mycroft Holmes, por esta noche eres solo mío.

Mycroft sonrió, antes de bufar con desgano. Esa era una buena solución… después de todo estaba acostumbrado a imitar un estilo de vida, cuando la realidad era distinta.

No era lo más idóneo, pero hasta que consiga una solución mejor… podría hacerlo. Darle tiempo a que lo que estaban construyendo con Greg, y esperar que creciera y se fortaleciera antes de hacer un movimiento más osado.

—Está bien.

Murmuró, pero Greg estaba ya completamente dormido. Permaneció viendo el techo hasta que sintió que el sueño lo vencía, sabía que no dormiría mucho, ya que Greg despertaría temprano para ir a trabajar, pero no era como si necesitara muchas horas de sueño para recuperarse.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¿Apurado?… ¿Les parece? Jajaja… No, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con este fic. Ya me he cansado de repetir que el Mystrade me cuesta horrores, a pesar de que amo a Mycroft con locura. Pero siempre que hay un reto de ellos, me anoto. Sí, me gusta sufrir…

En cuanto al fic, no sé si se entiende bien a donde quiero llegar.

En cuanto a la canción, solo tome ese pedacito al principio del fic, para basar la historia.

En cuanto a mi… estoy segura que podría haber salido mejor. Lo siento.

Y lo de siempre.

¿Gusto? ¿No gusto?

¿Criticas? ¿Felicitaciones?

Dejen un Review, o un MP.

En mi perfil también tienen mi mail. Por si desean explayarse más.

También encuentran mi Face, Twitter y demás cuentas.

Nos vemos.


End file.
